Silence in the Library Please
by Shanhime
Summary: CloudXSephiroth. Small bit of yaoi. EXPLICIT! yeah, they are in library and Sephiroth does bad things to little cloudy XD
1. Silence in the Library, Please

**A/N : This is for Mitts because she is awesome and bought me prezzies on imvu when I had no moneys. Enjoy. Oh…did I mention yaoi? Mwahaha!**

**Silence in the Library PLEASE!**

No-one had told young Cloud Strife that Junon's library required a writ of permission from either a 2nd Class Soldier or higher. This was particularly annoying when a specific spiky haired misfit who had sent him was a 2nd Class Soldier who preferred to defer his research to undeserving little 3rd class Soldiers with little or no access to most of Junon bases.

"But…this is for Zack!" he complained in his most venomous tone, i.e. not very, "he never comes down here if he has a choice!"

"I'm sorry Sir," replied the stereotypical librarian, her eyes sternly watching him. She had to be the only person in Shinra who referred to him as a "sir". It seemed like he'd been a third class Soldier forever.

"I'm sorry," she insisted, "I can only let you through if you have a written affirmation that you are allowed in here, without it-"

"The boy is with me."

A firm, large hand closed itself over the boys shoulder and Cloud immediately straightened, his back suddenly poker straight. He suppressed a whimper of panic at the surprise contact and tried to stay as still as possible. That deep sultry voice could only belong to one person.

The librarian's eyes widened, but she nodded, drinking in the sight of the strong, well built man looming down over the two of them.

"Okay…if…the General says you can go in…" she cleared her throat, evidently intoxicated by the sight of her hero.

"Thank you Anne," Sephiroth chuckled and winked softly at her, Cloud thought she would faint.

Ignoring the young woman's mental orgasm, Sephiroth chucked the young blonde's chin.

"Cadet Strife is it? Which part of the library do you wish to examine?"

"T-the-" he was afraid to answer.

"Speak up boy."

"The…graphic novel section…sir."

Sephiroth watched him carefully, his eyes scrutinising the little crimson cheeks flaring up as the boy eagerly watched his own feet.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Cadet."

Cloud's head shot up with an audible crick, his eyes wide and a slight flinch taking him from his now hurt neck. Sephiroth tried not to laugh, choosing to smirk.

"Why do you wish to browse the graphic novels young Strife?" he asked, already sure he knew the answer.

"I- I – Zack wanted to-"

Sephiroth silenced him with a flick of his hand.

"I know the culprit."

Imagine, Sephiroth mused, sending a young boy to do his dirty work and check out naughty books. The only graphic novels in Shinra were designed to stop the long term inhabitants of Junon from feeling "uncomfortable".

"Come on Cloud, I know just what Zack needs."

Eyes darting around at the staring Shinra workers and Soldiers watching him, Cloud followed the General deeper into the shelves.

"Here you are Strife." The general whispered, making sure to keep his voice down, after all they were in a library. He pointed to a few smutty books lying haphazardly on the shelves, a few of them were in awful conditions, half gummed together and stuck to the shelves. Cloud wanted to vomit at the mere sight of them.

"What's the problem?" Sephiroth asked, deriving immense pleasure from the young boy's embarrassment and discomfort. He felt bad enough from being in the older man's company.

"Um…Nothing Sir!" Cloud made sure to whisper as well.

Sephiroth noticed the boy's discomfort slowly growing, the dirty pictures on the books peering through the sickening gunk splattered on the front causing a particular discomfort in the front of his trousers.

Sephiroth was all too aware of this.

"You're filthy Cadet…" he smirked, leaning down to hiss the words into the boy's ear. Cloud's eyes widened in fright, his arousal was growing from the intimate contact between him and the General.

"Sir…" he squealed, rather loudly for such a place of relaxation and quietness. Sephiroth tutted,

"Cloud Strife, this is not the place for such noise and chaos, keep your voice down."

Cloud turned red,

"S-sorry sssir!"

"That's better," he said sharply before snaking his arms down, slowly into the young blondes trousers, Cloud wailed in surprise earning nibbles and a sharp bite into his left ear.

"Sir-"

"Did I not say to keep your voice down? We are in a library, have some respect boy, if not, well, I daresay the librarian will not be happy, and I'll be the one to get blamed."

Cloud wanted to point out that it was his fault when a firm grip wrapped itself around his need, and his teeth clamped down painfully into his bottom lip in the hopes of keeping his voice down.

"Srrrr!" he panted between his teeth, falling backwards against the older man who kept his upright with barely any effort.

"I can't tell if it really was Zack who wanted these picture books or if they were for yourself…" he slowly drew his hand along the boy's length. Cloud's knees weakened even though he'd already stopped resting on them. His legs shuddered and his eyes closed. His trembling fingers clung to that long silver mane, the feel of Sephiroth's shoulder guards deliciously cool on his arms. The overwhelming stimulus of the senses overpowered him and he started to pant, his breath catching with each long stroke.

"You like this Cadet?" Sephiroth sneered, his grip tightening and twisting his length till Cloud could only pierce his lip again trying not to scream. Blood trickled down his chin, slowly congealing from the mako coursing through his veins, but not quick enough to stop it staining his purple jumper.

Pre-cum oozed from the tip, trickling down Sephiroth's fingers and down the vein. A small dampness was beginning to grow on the front of his trousers.

How funny, thought Sephiroth, that the young boy didn't wear underwear. He slowly drew one finger along the pre-cum trail and smeared it along Cloud's head, the boy bucking into his touch.

"Sir…please…it-"

"You want me to stop?" Sephiroth asked amused, drawing back.

"Nnno!"

His yell gained a loud "Ssh!" from somewhere, and he was immediately silence with a slap to the back of the cranium.

"Warning you Strife, you get any louder and I leave you here, all alone with your pretty books, wouldn't it be lovely if the librarian found you here, tied up naked, screaming for attention and your little cock leaking and ready to burst…wouldn't she love to send you to the president to fire your tight little ass, hmm?"

"No sir," he pleaded and whimpered quietly, the zip from his trouser fronts grazing his erection like teeth, he fell to the floor, his eyes watering and fingernails digging into the carpet.

Sephiroth stifled a laugh at the boy, his hair was plastered to his head with sweat and his face was flushed. He was a shivering wreck.

"I'll leave you with your pictures Cloudy," he grinned.

NO! Cloud could only gasp and mouth, he was so ready to explode. He tried to speak but Sephiroth had already left.

Cloud shakily stood up, all too aware of the now cooled cum stain on his trousers rubbing against him. He reached for the least grotty book and tried to walk towards the counter. The trousers rubbed and scratched at him. WHY didn't he wear underwear? He was already straining against that burning zip, his trousers were hot and sticky…goosebumps formed on legs and arms and that last step towards the checkout desk ended it. He screamed loudly as that last rub stimulated his pulsing cock just enough. He spurted into the confines of his trousers and screamed loudly before falling to the floor, his feet tingling.

The librarian glared down at him, and so did a newly re-appearing Sephiroth.

"Don't worry Anne; I'll take care of this disobedient child." Sephiroth winked at Cloud.


	2. Extention

A/n: Originally this was supposed to be a one-shot but since I can't bear to deny my readers, (does this mean your fans? If this is so, then…Yay!) I'm going to add this on.

That's it! Move on! You're getting no more!

Technically it's still for you Mitts!

**Chapter Two**

Cloud lay in a heap, drained in more ways than one with wet trousers and a smug Sephiroth looming down over him. He was too far out of it to care, his high too great; the world, right now, was fantastic and nobody was at fault. The blonde probably didn't even know he was in the library.

He heard voices, distant, but he didn't care what they were saying, not until he felt himself being hoisted up over a shoulder, sticky trousers cold against bare skin and itchy purple jumper scratched against sensitive skin.

Sephiroth; long luscious locks flailing behind him, long flapping coat lapping at the floor and large suggestive boots stomping forcefully against the ground was a force of nature not to be trifled with. His stern, decisive face, had Cloud seen it, would have snapped him immediately from his happy place and thrown him into fear and curiosity.

It did.

When the two men reached the sanctuary of the General's room and the door slammed shut, the world didn't seem so utterly fantastic. Thrown like a rag doll onto an unmade bed (unusual for such an inhumanly ethereal man…the unmade bed, not the throwing…he probably throws people and things around left, right and centre, but I digress…), Cloud was shaken out of his bliss like a nail polish left for too long in a cupboard. The solution splits and similarly seemed to find him trapped _as_ the bottom, looking for escape.

Sephiroth looked the door quickly and rushed to the bed, although to any one else he would barely have moved, his movements fluid yet deliberate.

Cloud looked up into those emotionless voids, eyes filled with a black soulless vibe that shook his very core yet drew him in. He had never felt brave enough to look the General or any other superior in the eyes before but the man was merely inches from his face, watching him, gauging his reaction before practically ripping the fabric from him.

The jumper was hastily torn from his torso and Sephiroth pinned his arms above the terrified young pups head. He almost clutched at the cold black metal headboard that scuffed against his weak knuckles.

Sephiroth watched his face with utter scrutiny as he slid the boy's trousers down again. It would seem that, with the fear the boy was suffering, there was pleasure. Cloud seemed to be aroused by Sephiroth's embrace and his callous treatment. The Silver haired man grinned.

"Cadet Strife…could you really be utterly disgusting that our previous discussion was unsatisfying?" He drew a finger, slowly, slowly, oh so slowly along the boy's sensitive manhood. The reaction was a soft mew.

"Are you so vulgar and sickening that something as sordid as this could please you?"

The General took barely seconds to spin the Cloud around, the boy's trousers at his ankle and the Generals right arm clutching his wrists and plunged three fingers of his left hand all the way inside his ass.

Cloud let out a loud whine, across between pain and pleasure, the General watched on, finding his own humour and pleasure in watching the boy squirm. The left hand let go of those wrists, grabbing the chin and he kissed the boy, mostly with his teeth ripping at the boys bottom lip.

Cloud whined again, his cock slowly stirring to life with the pain.

Sephiroth drew his lips away again, just as quickly.

"Filthy….foul little slut…." He hissed at him, Cloud's cheeks flamed. He could do nothing to stop the stronger man over-powering him, but he wasn't trying and really didn't want to.

The preparation took seconds and Sephiroth watched him leak onto his bed linen.

"Do you want me Strife?" he asked, "Do you want me to burst inside you? Splattering your insides with my juices?" he spat those words into his ear, and licked and bit at it. Cloud wriggled away from the touch, fit to burst yet again with those words.

"D-do it," he stuttered, too ashamed already to care anymore, too near the edge to really know what he was saying.

"Do what?"

"P-Put your-"

"What's that Cadet?"

"Put your…cock ins-side me..." he wailed.

Sephiroth obliged by unzipping his trousers and entering him with two rough thrusts. Cloud shook with the force, clinging to the bed and piercing a bleeding lip with his incisors and moaned loudly. There was no adjustment time as the "gifted" general pounding inside him, grinding his pelvis against him, bruising him, and filling him.

Tears ran down Cloud's face but he barely noticed, one cool gloved hand tracing the lines of Cloud's hips, pulling him up against him and sliding his hand along that length extra slowly.

Cloud let out soft guttural breaths, his heartbeat thudding in his ears until that twist came again, and Sephiroth clenched him in a tight fist, stopping what should've been an explosive climax.

"Not yet," the General laughed cruelly, slowing down the pace then speeding up again, Cloud groaned; flushed. He wanted to pass out, an ending, anything.

Sephiroth did not yield, arching into what could only be Cloud's "weak spot". The blonde felt the tears this time, dribbling pre-cum and screaming loudly.

Sephiroth was pleased with the reaction and did it again, multiple times. Cloud's body shook and trembled, muscles jerked this way and that, sharp breaths increasing in volume and speed until Sephiroth felt himself explode deep inside him. Cloud only shook in reply, Sephiroth removed his tight gist and rubbed his leaking cock softly.

"Fucking foul, filthy little pig," he growled and Cloud climaxed painfully, his muscles spasming and writhing. His climax lasted longer than it should have and slicked a huge area of Sephiroth's bed with cream. He passed out before he stopped.

Sephiroth chuckled and pulled out, his own sperm seeping out from the boy's aching hole. He peeled off his gloves and throw them somewhere across the room. He looked around carefully before kissing the blondes cheek softly.


End file.
